Trapped in a Hole
by Dragon161
Summary: Ok...the tekken fighters go on this trip heihachi makes up. Now you must read to learn more.
1. Default Chapter

Trapped in a Hole  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This my first fanfic so don't mind this corny. Stupid story. ^_^ Also there are three characters that belongs to me and my friend Ruby. Tekken isn't mind !!!! I wish. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
Heihachi decided to have a camping trip. All of the tekken fighters are invited and now waiting to arrive to where ever there supposed to be. * ( heihachi is driving.....oh no!!!)*  
  
Kazyua: Damn old man are we there yet?  
  
Heihachi: No!  
  
Kazyua: Akk.....are we there yet now?  
  
Heihachi: No!  
  
Jin: Are we there yet?  
  
Heihachi: No god damn it! quit asking!  
  
Lee: Are we there yet?  
  
Heihachi: *grumble* Why do I bother even having this.  
  
5 mins later  
  
Jin: Oh dearest grandfather that try to kill me up till now and i want to see burn in hell, *(cathes breathe)*  
what's the purpose of this trip?  
  
Heihachi: well my dearest grandson whom i fail to kill over the past few years.....I DON"T KNOW SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Jin,Kazyua,Lee: But we don't wanna !!!!   
  
I hour later...  
  
Forest: Paul....why are you burning that picture of Kazyua?  
  
Paul: he he he........burn you bastard...I'm the real champion here.....die god damn it!!! ha ha ha  
  
Everyone looks at Paul.... *( sweatdrops)*  
  
Kazyua: He still thinks he won the 3rd tournment.  
  
Jin: huh what? I'm sorry i was busy buggin granpa. *(pokes Heihachi)*  
  
Heihachi: God damn you little bastard from hell, quit being an annoyance. *(pulls steering wheel off and throws it at Jin)*  
  
Jin: Owww...god damn it!!!  
  
Hwoarang: ha ha ha ha...Kazama I thought you had quick reflexes, pathetic loser. ha ha ha  
  
Jin turns demon and breaks off his seat.  
  
Jin: Oh Hwoarang.....  
  
Hwoarang: What now.... oh shit!!!  
  
*(bang)  
  
Heihachi: Why did I make this trip up for?! *(bangs his head on the window)  
  
Kazyua: erm... dad how the hell are you driving the bus!!!!  
  
Heihachi: With the damn steering wheel of cour.....ahhh fuck!!  
  
Anna: Nooooo....we're gonna die!!!  
  
Nina: Well at least I'm a well skilled assassin..see ya laterz.  
  
*(jumps out window, little did Nina knows, the bus passes by a cliff)*  
  
Nina: Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: Yes.......that bitch is dead!!!  
  
Ling: Let's see.......thats one down and 4 bitches to go. hee  
  
(A.N. ok.......i don't feel like doin the crashing scene so moving on)  
  
2 hours later....  
  
The fighters are now hiking..  
  
Kazyua: well *dad* hope you're happy now....bastard.  
  
Lee: Where's Nina?  
  
Anna: Don't know, don't care. *( smiles evilly) 


	2. Trapped in a Hole

Sorry I made the fist chapter short..........stupid computer won't cooperate.  
Well on with the story....o and review plz. Don't hurt me cuz the story is stupid.  
  
Tekken isn't mine!!!!  
  
Julia: Come to think of it I thought she jumped out the bus.  
  
Lee: Oh..... ok, anywayz...  
  
Christie: hey what's that?  
  
Eddy: I think it's a sign.  
  
Christie: a sign for what?  
  
Forest: It says 'Watch your god damn step and don't put your asses on my property!' strange sign...  
  
Paul: Hey what are you guys looking at?   
  
Heihachi: Yea what's the commotion about?  
  
Everyone gathers around them.  
  
Anna: Alright, whoever has there hand on my butt better get it off .. .. NOW!!!!!!  
  
Lee: Oops...my mistake.  
  
Ling.: I don't get it with the sign.  
  
Jin: You never do.  
  
Ling: *( glares coldly at Jin) You want to repeat that. *( steps closer to Jin)  
  
Jin: Yea...., Yo.....  
  
*(slap)  
  
Jin: *( holding a redspot on his cheek)*  
What did I say? *(thinks about it for a minute)*  
Awww....crap....Ling wait i'm sorry.  
  
Refuses to listen to Jin.  
  
Hwoarang: Awwww....Kazama having girl trouble. Loser.  
  
Jin: *(turns to Hwoarang) And you're any good....if I know better, you got mphf......  
  
Hwoarang: Don't you dare mention that or I'll kick your ass!!!!!!  
  
Julia: You know what, I think I remember that day too. You were no pro at it dude. *(giggles)*  
  
Hwoarang:*(mumbles incoherent words)*  
  
Jin:*( is looking for Ling who has gone ahead in anger and has disappeared)* Ling! Ling! where are......  
  
Ling: Eeiii!!!!!!  
  
Jin:*(runs ahead of group)* Ling! Ling! hold o....yaaaahhh!!  
  
disappears from site.  
  
Forest: Hey Kazyua wasn't that your kid?  
  
Kazyua: yeah....oh god he screams like a girl!!  
  
Christie: hey I think it came from over heeeeeee!!! *(disappears from site as well)*  
  
Julia: hey look they're all in this hole!  
*( points at a hole where the three fighters stood looking up out of the hole. They look disgruntled and had bits of twigs in their hair.)*  
  
Heihachi: ha....thats what ya get boy for buggin....*( is pushed into the hole by Kazyua)*  
  
Kazyua: ha ha ha , stupid old fart!!  
  
*( the others begin to crowd around)*  
  
Kazyua: What? wait we're all gonna fall in you idiots, stop!!  
*( too late everyone's stupidity has cause them to fall in)*  
  
Lee: *( looks down in the hole)* Mwahahahaha....stupid people! Now i'm the king of all of you cuz you'll need me to get you all owwww!!!!  
  
*( is kicked into the hole by a forest donkey)*  
  
Lee: Where did that donkey come from??  
  
Everyone surrounds Lee.  
  
A.N. Sorry if its short...........so how is it?? I almost forgot to mention, most of this part is written by my friend Ruby. Sorry i didn't mention ya in the beginning. Well laterz!! ^_^ 


	3. Trapped in a Hole

Alrighty.......heres the next chapter to my yet still first fic. I'm probably not going to update it a lot cuz i'm working on a new fic plus another thing. So enjoy this one.  
  
Again.......Tekken isn't mine!!! *but three made ^ characters r mine*  
Ok........Lee is now about to feel pain.  
  
Lee: What?!  
  
Everyone jumps Lee.  
  
Donkey: hee haw translation: Ha! ya jackass thats what ya get.  
  
Marduk: So what now? *( Sits on Lee's back)*  
  
Lee: Arr.....can't breathe.....must....*(fall unconscience)*  
  
Lei: My cop instincts tell me we should......  
  
Anna: Waaaahhhhh.....I'm gonna die.....I'm too pretty to die !!!!!  
  
Lei: Not to panic......ahhh to hell with it, nobody listens to me *( hides in a dark corner)*  
  
Heihachi: *( whispers to himself)* Damn it, now how I'm I gonna kill them all.  
  
Kazyua: what are you grumbling about, ya old bastard.  
  
Heihachi gives Kazyua the finger (A.N. oooo he bad...lol)  
  
Heihachi: None of your gone damn business.  
  
Forest: Marduk don't ya think ya sat on Lee enough?  
  
Marduk: huh? O must've forgot I was sitting on him. *(gets off Lee)*  
  
Forest: *( looks down on the unconscience Lee)* Softy.  
  
Mean while in another part of the forest......  
  
Kaikou: But Aki!!! the sign said   
  
Akina: Awww......who gives a rat's ass about what the sign said.!  
  
Kaikou: I do....hey Akina do you hear that?  
  
Akina: hear what?  
  
Hwoarang: Blah blah blah blah blah blah.............  
  
Jin: Blah blah blah blah @#$%! Blah blah blah...........  
  
Heihachi: Blah blah @#$%! @#$%! Blah blah blah blah......  
  
Kaikou: that sound.  
  
In the hole.....  
  
Christie: Whats that sound?  
  
Anna: What sound?  
  
Akina: blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.....blah.....  
  
Kaikou: Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah....blah.....  
  
Christie: That sound.  
  
Outside the hole....  
  
Kaukou: Ooooo.....lookie Aki, theres a wild chicken....two.  
  
Chickens: cluck cluck cluck cluck.....  
  
Akina: mmmm......its been a long time since we last ate....  
  
Kaikou: Aki we just ate an hour ago, you hungry already......  
A.N. Well thats it for now..........I could've put more, but I got lazy. Well see ya next chapter.... ^_~ 


End file.
